


Тридцать семь и два

by KNDRT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Business, M/M, Moscow, Not a Love Story, Russia, Students, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNDRT/pseuds/KNDRT
Summary: Закадровая история к «Нулевому Километру», которая могла бы случиться, если бы лето в Москве наступило немного раньше





	

Тридцать семь и два.  
Прямоугольное цифровое табло, торчащее справа от козырька банка, высветило эти цифры сразу после курса евро. Издевательски высветило, лишний раз напоминая о том, что, похоже, еще немного, и Москва, побившая собственный температурный рекорд за хрен-знает-сколько лет, догонит по градусам какой-нибудь Каир.  
Догонит и, не дай Бог, перегонит. 

\- В Строгино уже лечь негде… 

По спине, ровно между лопаток, ощутимо стекал пот. 

\- Я вчера весь день ему звонила, а он…  
\- Бля, да когда этот светофор переключится уже?  
\- Я же тебе сказал, что буду через час!  
\- Молодой человек…  
\- Ну? Десять, девять, восемь…  
\- Молодой человек, вы не знаете, где здесь фотомагазин?

Вопрос, видимо, был адресован ему. Иначе, зачем еще на такой жаре кому-то вздумается встать так близко и вдобавок потрогать за плечо? 

…За спиной оказалась темноволосая девушка в стандартной униформе, продиктованной душной, оплавляющейся асфальтом и битумом столице – джинсовые шорты, больше смахивающие на трусы, и белая майка-алкашка без лифчика. 

\- Какой фотомагазин? 

От перегрева мозг явно буксовал. Женя осознал, что задает идиотский вопрос, когда уже закончил его задавать – но, похоже, с головой у девчонки была та же проблема, потому как она с подозрением приподняла изогнутую темную бровь и спросила: 

\- А их здесь что, много? 

Он пожал плечами в ответ, с трудом вспоминая хотя бы что-нибудь на Чистопрудном бульваре, кроме кинотеатра «Ролан». Поднимающийся вверх от асфальта дрожащий, как фильмах про африканские саванны, воздух, пробирался в легкие, и, кажется, превращал мысли в размазывающуюся изнутри по черепу бесполезную массу. 

\- Вроде, на той стороне один был. 

Или это мираж, ага. Вызванный помутнением рассудка – тем же самым, который заставил Женю выйти из дома и прогуляться до Чистых в тщетной надежде на то, что так будет прохладнее, чем в квартире.  
Надежда, естественно, не оправдалась. В городе дул горячий, обжигающий ветер, пригнавший с собой вонь с гребаных горящих торфяников – и теперь, помимо стандартных запахов вроде бензина, шаурмы, помоек и удушливо-сладких ароматов из парфюмерных магазинов, невыносимо несло гарью. 

Все лавки в тени, разумеется, были безнадежно заняты. И черт же его дернул нацепить светлые шорты – сидел бы сейчас в любых других прямо на траве, и не парился из-за того, что на заднице останутся зеленые пятна. 

\- Ты прикинь, выхожу я сегодня в обед покурить перед офисом…

Он вздохнул, усевшись на раскаленный солнцем каменный борт фонтана. К неповторимому букету запахов добавился сигаретный дым; и Женя отхлебнул нагревшегося на солнце пива, бездумно прислушиваясь к окружившим его чужим разговорам. 

\- Стою и чувствую, что заваливаюсь назад… А потом посмотрела, блин, на асфальт, а там дырки от моих каблуков.  
\- Я в оба прошел по баллам… теперь, бля, не знаю в какой идти!  
\- Леша, не лезь в воду, я кому говорю?! 

У кого-то рядом играла музыка в динамиках телефона. Вокруг смеялись, говорили, ругались и просто молчали люди; под ногами у проходящей мимо пары крутился высунувший от жары язык коричневый той-терьер.  
Женя улыбнулся, стирая со лба выступивший пот. Теперь выдохшаяся теплая кола стала окончательно отвратительной на вкус; майка прилипла к спине, и верхняя губа оказалась соленой, когда он облизнулся, допив «Хайнекен». 

Какой-то парень с шумным всплеском окунулся в фонтан, вызвав у Леши, которому запрещали лезть в воду, обиженный детский возглас, взывающий к равноправию. 

\- Почему ему можно, а мне – нельзя-я-я? 

Это все должно было нереально бесить. Торфяной дым, тридцать семь и два в тени и дохрена в десятой степени на солнце, ревущий ребенок, скопление изнывающих от жары потных тел, ругань влюбленной – или уже не очень? – пары слева и перетирание косточек подругам справа.  
Должно было, но…

Женя пнул оставленную кем-то до него пивную бутылку мыском ноги, разглядывая вставшие в пробке на бульваре машины. Наверное, так себя чувствуют буддисты, ушедшие в дзен? То ли отстраненно, то ли наоборот, в гармонии с этим адовым пеклом. Когда ни о чем не хочется думать конкретно, и все действия совершаются на автомате.  
Он узнал свой рингтон в общем шуме только на припеве, чертыхнувшись и выудив мобильник из кармана шортов – Айфон скользнул в мокрой ладони, отобразив на экране бледные из-за попадавших на экран солнечных лучей значки. 

\- Я напротив «Ролана», Женя.  
\- Ага, - он улыбнулся, поднявшись на ноги, и перебежал через мощеную аллею на выжженный солнцем газон. – Я сейчас. 

Барабанящий по рулю хмурый водитель шестерки, пыхтящей выхлопом в правом ряду, недовольно покосился на Женю, перекинувшего ногу через низкую кованую ограду. Ну, в самом деле, не идти же до прохода в конце бульвара по жаре, а потом столько же – обратно? 

\- Через забор полез? 

В салоне машины Вадима было прохладно. Как будто это был совершенно другой мир, где-то вне раскаленной Москвы – изолированный от шума и людей. 

\- Ага, - Женя сполз по сиденью вниз, прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь, наверное, совершенно по-идиотски. – У меня от жары расплавился мозг. 

Ладонь Вадима, подцепившего его влажную майку снизу, тоже была прохладной. 

\- Ничего страшного, - Стрелецкий погладил его по животу и дразнящее скользнул пальцами под резинку шортов, сдвигая белье, прежде чем убрать руку на выпуклую рукоятку коробки передач. – В ближайшее время твой мозг мне не понадобится.


End file.
